


Big Ben

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chubby Country Reader, Chubby Country Reader/England, Chubby Island Nation Reader, Chubby Island Nation Reader/England, Chubby Reader, Chubby Reader/England, Country Reader, Country Reader/England, F/M, Island Nation Reader, Island Nation Reader/England, Reader Insert, chubby reader insert, meet cute, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Done as a commission on DeviantArt under the name Big Ben A new country has just declared themselves, the country is a chubby girl, you. You go to the World Meeting and declare yourself now a country instead of a micronation. You catch the eye of the proper Englishman who is very interested in you, but what will happen when you combine a romantic relationship with your duties?
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed as you brushed your (hair length) hair. It was when you were about to officially declare yourself to the entire world. You were now a nation, the nation of Romanali. Your people had wandered around all the continents. Finally they had made their own place in the world, stopping their wandering, or at least putting it into hiatus. You lived on a island off the coast of (continent). You were not a micro-nation, but just barely did you make the standards to be a nation. You had to work hard when you were a chibi to make it but finally all the word had paid off, you were small but your people were happy.

So you dressed in your clothing, it was the outfit to be worn when going for treaties and as such you wore it. It was a pair of black jeans stuffed inot knee high leather boots that encased your strong legs. You put on a short sleeved (favorite color) shirt with an exposed over bust that was decorated in your flag which was cream colored with light blue floral symbol. You wore black lacy gloves that went up your chubby arm to a bit over your elbow. You strapped on your dagger at your hip and pulled ont eh floral lace cloak and hood that was in (favorite color). You pulled your hair up out of the way, pinning it to your head. Finally ready you headed to the World Meeting that was being held in London today.

You opened the doors, walking in silently the sound of your slightly heeled leather boots clicking slightly. “Hello.” You said simply as they looked at you shocked and a slight smile stretched your plump lips. “I'm sorry to interrupt but I am the new nation of Romanali, but I guess you can call me Name.” You introduced as they all stared at you and you blinked your (eye color) eyes quietly. “Am I in the wrong room?” You asked as they seemed to jump.

“No of course not! So dude your the new country? That's awesome! And your a chick! I'm America but you can call me Alfred! I'm the hero!” He seemed like an okay guy with a boomer jacket and a pair of glasses over blue eyes and sandy blonde hair cut short.

“Nice to meet you America.” You said holding your hand out for him to shake.

“I'm England.” You turned to see a man in a green military suit with blonde hair and green eyes. He took your hand and shook it.

“Et I am France, though a belle femme (beautiful girl) like you can call me Francis.” He said taking one of your plump hands and kissing the knuckle. He wore a violet military uniform with a cloak, his hair was shoulder length blonde curls and he had eyes that could either be violet or blue, it was hard to tell.

“Ni ho (Hello) I am Yao. Your so cute!” You were suddenly pulled into a hug by a man with long brown hair in a ponytail and matching eyes in a red shirt the sleeves being too long for him.

“Um...hello.” You said back patting his back awkwardly.

“Your like a fluffy Hello Kitty plushie!” He said happily holding you.

Finally pulling away you look to the ones you had yet to greet. “China, reave her arone, your probary invading her personar space.” A man that had short black hair and brown eyes, in a white military outfit said. He was different from all the rest in that he had no expression on at all. “Herro Name-san I am Japan.”

“Nice to meet you, it's fine, I just wasn’t expecting a hug.” You said looking to the others you hadn’t met yet.

“Ve~hello pretty girl! I'm Feli, this is my older brother Lovi! He's the south part of the country and I'm the northern part. We were always governed separately.” A man with short brow hair and brown eyes said, he had a weird curl on the side of his head, he was wearing a blue military suit with a black shirt and tie. Beside him was someone who was obviously his brother, possibly even twin, as he looked so alike only he had darker hair, his eyes were hazel instead of brown, his curl was on the opposite side of his head and where his brother's uniform was blue his was brown. The most shocking difference was the one in blue, Feli, looked so happy and sweet while the other, Lovi, was wearing a facial expression of anger.

“Si, (Yes,) they are both Italy though most of the time we refer to Feli as Italy and Lovi as Romano.” A man with green eyes and brown hair said, he wore a tan military suit and a red tie. “I am Spain, but you can call me Antonio or Toni, chica. (girl.)” 

“Don't call me that you tomato bastard! And stupid fratello! (brother!) My name is Lovino!” South Italy, or Romano yelled as you sweat dropped. He was a firecracker, wasn't he?

“Kesesesese, Goutentag (hello) sexy frau. (woman.)” You blinked shocked to see an albino, considering how rare they were to see one personified as a country was a bit of a shock for you. He wore a blue military outfit with a black shirt and tie and a cross necklace, “I am ze awesome Prussia!” He said happily as you blinked.

“Forgive my ignorance, but I thought Prussia was dissolved and became part of Germany?” You asked ducking as he suddenly froze. “I'm sorry!” 

“Gilbert! Your not supposed to be here! Your not a nation anymore!” A blonde hair, blue eyed man said. He was incredibly fit in a green military uniform and just like Prussia, or Gilbert, he wore a cross necklace. “Vell hello then, I am Germany.” He said as the albino glared at him.

“Iz dat really how jou speak to jour older bruder? (brother?)” Gilbert asked as you started to giggle holding a hand up to cover your mouth.

“I guess zat just leave me.” You turned to look up at the tallest man there, he had beige hair and violet eyes, half his face covered in a light pink scarf and a long beige coat. “My name is Ivan, you become one with Mother Russia, da polversy? (yes sunflower?)” 

“Nyet. (No.)” You answered back in Russian as he blinked at you, “I enjoy just being an island.” You said patting his shoulder, “though thank you for the offer. Perhaps if we can we can form a alliance but that's it.” You said shrugging before glancing at the only one not to speak yet.

He wore a light brown coat with white fur on the sleeves and hood, he had beautiful blonde hair with a cute curl in the front, he had aviator goggles resting on his forehead and a pair of glasses over his violet eyes. He also held a cute little white polar bear in his arms that was far too small to be a polar bear so he must be a chibi since it was obviously alive. He seemed shocked that you saw him. You waved to him, unsure of how he was sitting with a calm smile the entire time but now looked out of sorts that you acknowledged him. Was he shy? 

“Hello, I've met everyone else, who are you?” You asked as he blinked pointing to himself to make sure you were speaking to him and you nodded. “Like I said I am the country of Romanali, my name is Name.” You said with a smile as he blushed.

“I...I am Canada...you can call me Matthew.” 

“Uh...who are you talking to love?” England asked as you looked at him blinking slightly.

“I'm talking to Canada, he's the last to introduce himself.” You explained as they all blinked confused before looking where you were looking and talking.

“Oh! Canadia, bro! When did you get here?” America asked as Canada sighed.

“I...I was always...always h-here.” Canada said as you shook your head slightly.

“Oh, well~” North Italy said taking one of your hands, “come sit with us, bella~ (beautiful~)” He started to lead you away until someone else grabbed your wrist.

“Why should she hand with your Axises? Come hang with us Allies!” Alfred said with a laugh as you raised an eyebrow.

“How about I sit in between you two, would that work?” You asked as they seemed to agree. Wow, you didn't know what you expected when you first became an official nation, that perhaps the other countries would be very serious and incredibly tough. They seemed really nice, you decided this was better. Perhaps you could set up trades and alliances to make life better for your people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been commissioned! Be prepared for two hundred and eighty one chapters! There will be a path for each country, then the allies, axises and all fourteen of them. I hope I do the commissioner proud!
> 
> So here is the path names, it was a bitch going through the Bad Touch Trio since I didn't want to confuse them with my Magic Trio x Chubby!Reader x Bad Touch Trio so it was hard to come up with the names for them.
> 
> For Canada you want Maple Leaf, America you want Burger, France you want Eiffel Tower, for England you want Big Ben, for China you want Wok, for Russia you want Sunflower, for Japan you want Sushi, for for Germany you want Cross Necklace, for Prussia you want Gilbird, for Spain you want Novella, for South Italy/Romano you want Pizza, for North Italy/who we normally refer to as just Italy you want White Flag, for both the Axises and Allies you want the name as well and for all fourteen you want World.


	2. First World Meeting

You sighed as you began the first World Meeting, your meeting room the World Meeting was a round table and a board to keep track of everything important that happens. They came and one of the first ones was Engalnd and you smiled, you enjoyed being around him even if you didn't know him that well yet he still seemed very much controlled.

You soon found out that he was the exception to the rule, pretty soon almost everyone was yelling and you growled quickly standing up causing the chair to fall down as you slammed your hands on the table and shocked them all. “Everyone shut up! Your giving me a head ache from your screaming! If you want to yell about stuff that happened in the past and doesn't even matter anymore wait until a break and go into the courtyard and fight!” You growled as they all looked at you shocked and you sighed and picked up your chair sitting again all prim and proper as if you hadn't just screamed. It actually went pretty smoothly then.

….

At least until England called Francis a 'surrendering cheese monkey'.

….

And Francis jumped across the table and started choking him. You sighed as everyone was watching him and walked over, picking France off of him and throwing him back towards his seat, everyone jumping out of the way. You may be a chubby woman but you were strong. You offered a hand to Engalnd with a sigh.

“You okay?” You asked and he gasped looking up at you with shocked emerald eyes not realizing what had just happened until he processed it and blushed. You looked like a powerful warrior queen as you offered him a helping hand with your pants and skirt tied around your waist and the corset promoting your curvy figure.

He gave you his hand and you pulled him up and sighed, “like I said, keep the insulting out of the meeting.” You said and walked back to your seat and sat down, giving a bored look as if to say 'can we continue now?'

When the meeting was over Engalnd came to you and you glanced at him with curious (eye color) pools, having already forgotten about breaking up the fight with him and France since to you it didn't really mean that much to you. He was blushing which confused you.

“What is it Engalnd?” You asked as he flinched before looking to you again.

“I...I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to provoke Frog Face.” He said as you blinked before smiling kindly.

“That's what's bothering you?” You asked giving a giggle as he looked at you confused as what was going on, “come now, it's no harm done. How about I get you some food?” You offered and he blushed looking away. That was practically asking him out on a date!

“Why...yes, that sounds lovely love. Thank you Romanli.” He thanked and you were a bit uncomfortable being called by your country name, only your boss refereed to you as that.

“Please, while were not in official country business just call me Name.” You said and he looked at you before nodding.

“Okay then, feel free to call me Arthur than.” He said and you grinned.

“Then shall we go, Arthur?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of Big Ben, I hope you all will like it, I love Engalnd. The country and personification.


	3. Explaining Your Government

“Arthur, do you mind if we stay for a bit? I need to do some things.” You said and he nodded.

“Okay, that's fine.” He agreed and you went to your office where you got a few papers. “You work very diligently.” Arthur mentioned and you smiled gently taking that as a compliment as you glance over at Arthur.

“Well I have to work hard; I am the personification of the country.” You mentioned as he hummed and shook his head.

“When I was raising America I tried to tell him the same thing; he never really listened.” He said and you glanced at him from the corner of your (eye color) eyes. You heard the barest hint of sadness and you frowned. You had learned about the American Revolution both from the Americans point of view and the English point of view. You felt bad for Arthur, hindsight is 20/20 but if he had just made a few compromises America would probably still be a borough. No taxation without representation as it were.

You honestly wanted to try and comfort him but you didn't know him that well yet. You were still both acquaintances and you didn't think English culture was as...open as yours. “So Name...what is it that you are doing anyway?” Arthur asked as he sat down across from you and you smiled.

“I have to do the yearly report.” You said and he gave a curious hum prompting you to continue. “Transparency is one of the core beliefs of my government. We keep meticulous records and it will all be available in public record in the Capital Library.

“But once a year my work journal, a journal I keep my candid thoughts on politics and what is going on, will be published.” You explained and then shook your head, “of course any personal experiences are kept out, it is purely political. Anyone can find out anything about the politics at any time they wish.”

“Don't you think that's a bit...dangerous?” He asked as you looked at him shocked but let out a giggle.

“Less dangerous than hiding things from my citizens.” You flatly remarked, “true certain things could be dangerous possibly but everything can be dangerous. You just have to choose what is the kind of danger your willing to live with.”

“That's...very well thought out.” Arthur said as you finished up finding the last of the papers. He seemed a bit confused but mostly shocked.

“That's the last of it, thank you for staying behind. Sorry about that, but shall we go get something to eat? I know of this little cafe that you'd love!” You said with a wide smile as he looked at you even more confused less than shocked, raising a thick eyebrow.

“How do you know...?”

“It's kind of obvious that you would like English food, yes?” You asked and he nodded and you nodded as well, “have you forgotten that my people are nomads? We have a few from England.” You said and he looked at you curiously, “and though I doubt that it will be completely perfect English food hopefully it will be close enough you will like it.”

“I'm sure I'll enjoy it love, something different every once in a while is good.” He said as you hummed.

“Eloquently put Mr. Kirkland,” you said in a teasing tone, “come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is something that is a bit different then the others, more serious I think but England is a serious man. I hope you like it.


	4. Explaining Your Culture

As you both left a fair, something that happened every now and then, started up and you smiled. Arthur looked around shocked wondering what was going on with wide eyes and you smiled as you watched him doing so and decided to explain what was going on.

“Enjoying the fair? I forgot about this.” You said and he looked at you and smiled gently at that.

“This looks interesting, what's it about?” He asked as you thought trying to think of something that would happen in his country that he might understand and was similar.

“I guess you could call it a craft fair? Performers and smiths come, selling their goods and performing for people.” You explained as he nodded and you smiled, “also there will be food sold here, perhaps you would like to try them out?” You asked and he shrugged.

“Whatever you are going to suggest, I'm willing to try.” He said before grimacing, “no French though.” He said and you nodded to that.

“Okay, how about some seafood kabob?” You offered and he nodded and you went to get the food and ate as you walked around, talking and showing things to him.

“Everyone is quiet kind here,” he mentioned and you smiled gently at that, you would hope that they would make everyone comfortable.

“My people love outsiders, the mixture of ideas mean the strongest and best ideas rise to the surface.” You said with a smile and walked with him around as he looked around, “that and the festivals changes slowly over time.” You added and he looked at you again curious.

“What do you mean, Name?” He asked and you smiled gently and pointed to nearby crops growing, they were close to being ripe but they weren't yet ready to be picked.

“I grow almost all the food I eat.” You said walking with him and humming gently, “because of that my festivals are very earth based and so there are eight festivals over the year.”

“Eight?”

“Yes, four festivals celebrating spring, summer, fall, and winter, two celebrating the planting and two celebrating the harvests.” 

“That is interesting.” Arthur mentioned, “about a hundred years or so I had close festivals to that but not quiet like the way you are explaining. The Bishop insisted I stop, it was hard; I used to do that from the time I was just a chibi nation.” He sighed being sentimental, and you glanced at him wondering how many of your festivals were like the ones he once had. If he remembered since it was so long ago, yes for the lifespan of a country it wasn't much but at the same time it was still a hundred years were a hundred years. Perhaps when you were older the years would pass faster.

“Really? What were they like?” You asked and he just shook his head.

“Honestly Name? It's been so long that I forgot what it was.” He said as you frowned but decided to not mention on it. As you two walked your eyes lighted on a nearby set of musicians you knew as you had actually taught them and would play with them every once in a while so pausing there you took a nearby lyre and began playing the instrumental of (favorite song) playing it slowly as they all smiled, this was the song you had them master before you gave them there present for completing their training; you made the instruments with your own hands.

Arthur watched you shocked at the elegant way you played the music, you reminded him of the noblewomen from his days of when the sun never set on the English Channel and he was the Great United Kingdom. He blushed watching you and looking away so no one would see. You didn't notice as while you played music you kept your eyes shut. Good thing because he'd be embarrassed beyond belief if you noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter of Big Ben, I hope you all like it.


	5. New Year, Samhain

You were on the phone with Arthur talking, as the island you inhabited almost became part of the United Kingdom but it was so small and he had thought uninhabited. Now his Prime Minister, or his boss, was trying to get him to find out to find a possible alliance.

The fact was that he had to do this but you enjoyed talking to Arthur and besides he had a reputation of being brave if you were to get into a war. You glanced at the nearby calendar and smiled as you realized the biggest festival of the year was coming up.

Arthur seemed interested in your culture so you decided to offer him to come over. “Hey, Arthur?” You asked and he hummed.

“Yes, Name?”

“There is a festival coming up; you seem interested in them so would you like to come to see it?” You offered and continued on so he would know what was going on, “it'll be on October 31st. It's called Samhain if you want.” You offered and he, on the other end of the line, blinked. He hadn't heard that name to refer to Halloween in a long time.

“That sounds lovely Name, I will be there.” He said as you smiled and you two continued talking for a while later before having to hang up and go back to your respective paperwork.

A week later as it was time to get ready for the festival you put on a black skirt that was floor length but with a slit on your left side all the way up to your knee, you also wore a off the shoulder deep orange that was the same color as a sunset shirt. 

You slipped on indigo ballet flats and pulled your hair (up/back) and out of your way in a (favorite hairstyle) hairstyle. Now ready, and not a moment too soon, you went to meet Arthur. He was just getting off of the boat as you smiled and waved to him, seeing you he waved to let you know he saw you and headed to your side.

“Hello love,” he said as you gave a bright smile.

“Ready to go?” You asked as he nodded and you led him over to the fairgrounds.

“So how will this go?” He asked as you shrugged.

“It depends, this particular festival is more just a celebration of the first harvest of the year, as well as our new year. Others I have to perform rituals for the festivals, as the personification of the island.”

“What does that make me then, since you invited me?” He asked as you shrugged but decided to tease him as you realized he was what the Japanese word would be tsundere.

“My date most likely.” You answered and fought to hold in your laughter as he started blushing and looking at you shocked before you finally let out a giggle and he looked at you shocked. “Relax Arthur, I'm just teasing you; it's not like we're dating. No need to start blushing.” You said and you looked away not noticing that he had a bit of a disappointed face as you led him to the festival.

As you reach the festival there was several things going on, bonfires, people making s'mores, dancing and playing music. You smiled as a (faster/slower) ballad version of your national anthem started playing and you gave a giggle as you grabbed Arthur's wrist.

“Come on Arthur! I want to dance!” You said tugging him over and he gasped following you as you tugged him to the open space that was to be a functional dance floor. You danced with him and he took your plush hip in one hand and the other gripped yours. He spun you around as you giggled happily.

“Your very good at dancing, Arthur.” You complimented and he blushed but smiled, basking in your praise.

“Why thank you love,” he thanked as you two danced, after that dance you danced to a few more dances before getting tired and headed back. One of the foods that was almost never made besides this day. Buttery soul cakes.

“Arthur, I'm a bit tired, why don't we get something to refresh?” You asked and he nodded leading you away from the 'dance floor' to a few tables. You ended up buying some soul cakes and red wine for the two of them. You had heard stories of his low tolerance for alcohol so you made sure you got nonalcoholic wine, and made sure to tell him so that he wouldn't get a psychological drunk state by having mind over matter.

“This was a lot of fun, Name.” Arthur said as he walked you to your home. You were planning to walk him to the boat but he insisted it was the gentlemanly thing to do to walk you home.

“I'm glad you liked it, thank you for walking me home Arthur,” you thanked him. It was sweet even if you didn't think it was necessary. 

“Of course, goodnight, love.”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that since royalty now has no power in England, they are just basically movie stars who don't actually act. They are just famous because of what family they were born into. Parliament has all the power.


	6. Meet the Family

The air was electric. And not a good electric either, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. You were sitting with four men and one boy. You were sitting with a (favorite food) dish, Arthur was beside you eating fish and chips. Besides him was Wales the brother he gets along with the best and was eating some chicken pot pie, beside him was his twin brother Ireland who was eating some Irish Soda Bread and Leek Soup. Besides him was the oldest of the Kirkland Brothers Scotland who was eating haggis and beside him was the youngest Sealand who was eating some chicken fingers.

Arthur didn't get along with his oldest brother and though he took care of his youngest brother a lot before and even after Sweden and Finland had taken to taking care of him. However right now was a Kirkland brother dinner and he had asked you to join them. With a guest none would start fighting, however the dinner was very uncomfortable.

When it was finally over you walked out and took a deep breath and panted. “wow” you groaned. “That was...uncomfortable.” You said then froze and looked at Arthur hoping you hadn't offended him but he nodded.

“Yes, quite.” He agreed, “having brothers can be a bit tiring having brothers.” He said and you gave a giggle. “What is it?” He asked and you looked at him and gave a smile.

“They may be...kind of hard to deal with but your lucky to have brothers, and you've raised countries to right?” You asked and he nodded.

“Yes, Australia, Hong Kong, and then America nad Canada I raised together with France. I raised America more than France did and he raised Canada more than I did.” Arthur explained and you nodded.

“That's at least nine people that are your families. I had to grow up all alone as far as other countries. So to have family...you're very lucky.” You explained as he looked at you shocked and smiled slightly.

“I never really think about it that way, I suppose I should.” He then sighed and shook his head, “I was once the Unite Kingdom, the sun never set on the English Channel. And now...” he shook his head and you took his hand.

“Arthur...you haven't lost them, they all care about you. In the World Wars who came to your aid?” You asked and he looked at you confused. “Does America nad Canada ring a bell? And France surrendered very fast but he did work with you to.” You pointed out and he looked shocked, “and all your older brothers helped, of course Sealand didn't exist yet; you have them. You always will.” You pointed out and he looked a bit shocked at you.

“You don't rule the world anymore, you never did but you sure came close. You will always have that like Rome did. You still have a strong foot and are part of G8, think about it, if you had the choice would you take on being the United Kingdom you once had or have them as your brothers and friends?”

“America said to me when he had his revolution that he wasn't my younger brother any more. Canada said something just like that.” He sighed and you shook your head.

“Seriously Arthur? They both treat you like an older brother, even if they don't say it like that. So does France.” You pointed out and smiled gently, “you are lucky to have family like that.”

“Your right, you do look on the bright side, don't you love?” He asked as you gave a giggle, and nodded.

“You can either look on the bright side or the dark side; look on the bright of the past and the dark of the future.” You said and he smiled, you were a full grown country and mature yet you were so innocent and naive. He kissed your forehead gently and placed his hand on the small of your back leading you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit more on the past of Engalnd and I wasn't planning to but it did. Deal with it.


	7. Yule, The Winter Solstice

You smiled gently as you saw the tea set that you had been making. It was porcelain you had crafted with your own hands, all of it being in the pattern of the Union Jack. It would be a teapot, sugar bowl, cream bowl, five delicate teacups, five little plates to hold the teacups, and five plates to hold treats and five silver you had smithed that were tea spoons, small knives and forks all being five each and the bottom of the fifteen cutlery was a decorative end that held the English Flag. You also smithed a silver tea tray to hold everything. You were actually able to finish it sooner than you thought, you thought it wouldn't be done for another two months being in perfect time to wait about a month or two and give it to Arthur for his birthday.

So with that decided you decided to call Arthur up, obviously there was a chance that he may have plans with France, Canada, America, Australia, Wales, Ireland, Scotland, Sealand, Hong Kong, or any of the others of his family but it couldn't hurt to ask. If you didn't ask the answer would defiantly be no so you called him.

“Hello, Kirkland residence, Arthur speaking,” you held back a laugh at how his answer was so prim and proper but a smile could still be heard through your voice.

“Hello Arthur, it's Name.” You greeted and on the other side he smiled glad to hear you speak through the lines of the phone, “I was wondering if you would like to come over for the Winter Equinox and Yule.”

“Pardon?” He asked and though he knew what it meant it was still out of the ordinary to hear it in everyday conversation.

“Okay, uh...Christmas?” You said and he let out a chuckle at himself.

“Of course, sorry; I drew a bit of a blank there love.” He apologized and answered, “but I would love to; everyone's busy so it would have just been me this year.” He said and you frowned, no one should be alone at this time of year.

“Okay, come over on the 21st.” You said and saying your goodbyes and you smiled hoping the day would come soon. On the 21st you got up early and headed to pick Arthur up to walk him to your home. 

“So why have me come over four days before Christmas love?” He asked as you looked over at him raising a single eyebrow.

“Did you not want to come over till the 24th or 25th?” You asked and he shook his head quickly, his large eyebrows going far up to his hairline. You giggled to let him know that you were just teasing him. “Today is the Winter Equinox, the longest day of the year.” You explained and he smiled gently, following you.

“So how do you celebrate the Winter Equinox?”

“Simple, we stay up all night till the sun rises.” You explained and gave a giggle, “it's like the moon's last hurrah before the days get longer and the night gets shorter.” You added and he grimaced, it had been a while since he stayed up all night.

Despite that he was a champ. The two of you stayed up all night talking, he told you the story of King Arthur, you always thought the way he was depicted you thought he was twelve tops when the story began but no, he was eighteen when it started.

When the sun started to rise you both watched it and you made Apollo soup, after you two ate you went to sleep right away, the 22nd of December you both slept. He felt bad about the fact that he slept the day away but it was something that needed to be done. The 23rd you spent baking, and you even let Arthur bake. If the other countries could see you doing so they would be asking if you had a death wish. You didn't believe that his cooking had sent people to the hospital if it wasn't for the fact that you saw the medical papers.

So you were watching him like a hawk as this happened being careful, you had to correct him several times. Like putting shells in the batter, not on purpose, and not putting vanilla extract because he didn't care for vanilla. That explained so much.

The 24th you spent decorating, the last thing you did was go to cut down a tree and carried the tree to your home, decorating it. The last thing was putting the (angel/star/tea bag/etc) on top of the tree. You two then had dinner of (dinner you have on Christmas Eve.)

With that you both went to sleep, saying goodnight and you were so sleepy and out of it you gave him a goodnight hug, Arthur wasn't much of a physical contact person but he accepted the hug anyway. As you came out obviously Finland had visited as he had put a mistletoe over the hallway you would have to go through to get to the kitchen. You giggled seeing it and Arthur was right behind you.

“What's funny, love?” He asked and you answered by pointing to the mistletoe and giggled more.

“I think Finland came last night~” he was blushing bright red and rolling your (eye color) orbs you quickly pecked his cheek.

“There, relax.” You said with a smile and he seemed to be a touch disappointed that you had only kissed his cheek and not his lips. You may be mistaken though.

You two spent the day singing and telling stories, when it came time to open presents the tea set you had made for him was a big hit. He actually had some tears gathered in his eyes but you pretended to not notice, there was something about English culture and not crying. Like Niche said, the only one who tries to always be happy is an Englishman.

You gasped as you opened the present he had given you, it was a cherry wood box that was in elegant cursive wood burnt along that said a simple word; Tea. Opening it there was an assortment of tea equaling up to fifty tea bags all together; Earl Grey, Lady Grey, Lemon Nutbutter, Lemon Green Tea, Irish Breakfast, Pomegranate Black Tea, Mint Berry, Kolona Pop, English Breakfast, and Blood Orange.

“Wow...” you whispered and Arthur smiled brightly at that giving a chuckle.

“I'm taking it that you like it?” He asked and you nodded.

“This is so cool, I've never even heard of some of these.” You said and he nodded taking up the wrapper paper.

“I purposefully picked different flavors so you could try them to see what you like.” He said as you smiled stroking along the bags. “Of course I kept with the classics to make sure that you have some you like.” He said and you looked at him and gave a smile.

“I'd like it no matter what; it's from you.” You said and he blushed at that causing you to give a giggle at that. He was so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the tea that England gave you is real. And they are all delicious.


	8. Imbolic

You were sitting doing paperwork when you heard your phone going off you answered it, “hello?”

“Name? It's Arthur.” He said and you smiled gently hearing his voice through the lines.

“Oh hello Arthur, what is it?” You asked and he gave a chuckle.

“Well I was looking over the calendar and I realized that Imbolic was coming up. Would you like to come over or do you have a festival that day?” He asked and you smiled blushing slightly.

“No, there is no festival.” You said with a bright smile, “I'd love to, thank you for inviting me Arthur.”

“Okay then, I'll see you February 2nd?” He asked and you gave a hum of agreement.

“Yes, I'll see you then Arthur.” When you hung up you packed your clothing, hygiene products, as well as some fresh grown pomegranates and the tea leaves you had grown. You then finished and planned to go, working on even more of your paperwork so that you didn't have to worry about that when you were visiting Arthur.

You got through customs luckily, though they were a bit concerned about your pomegranates and tea leaves but let you in. Luckily Arthur was there and let you through easily and you two walked to the car to head to his home. You giggled as you saw the traffic, you didn't understand why Arthur even bother driving a car? You could probably walk to his home faster.

You had learned about this when you were a chibi, apparently during the 1800's and there about when there were cabs at the time that would offer a ride to people walking and a joke would be to say 'no thank you, I'm in a hurry.'. This also came through in the word sports cars, none really think of sports cars being English but the word came from that. When smaller carriages were made they were known as sports after their drivers and the bigger ones were known as growlers.

“I brought something also Arthur.” You added as he glanced over to you, you weren’t worried as he was still.

“What is it?”

“I have been trying my hand at growing tea leaves and I was just able to harvest them. I've not even tried them yet, I brought pomegranates so are you brave enough to try it?” You asked and he smiled kindly at you.

“I'd love to, Name.” You smiled happily and when you got to his home he showed you to the spare bedroom; it was a simple bare room with a dresser and a clean warm blue and white checkered blanket. He was carrying your baggage and then you brought the tea leaves and pomegranates to the kitchen. You blushed and smiled as you saw the tea set that you had made him and it was obvious that it had been used a lot these last couple of months which was something that actually made you feel very proud of yourself.

You then began to make the tea leaves and the pomegranate juice to sweeten the tea as well, Arthur was making his scones which luckily wasn't burnt even though it was very chewy and a tad bit tasteless. But you were happy to eat it and drink the tea. The two of you talked and as you were speaking you took his hand and looked away. You really liked Arthur but it was really hard to tell if he liked you but he squeezed your hand.

You glanced at him shyly and he moved to kiss your cheek very close to your mouth. Taking a deep breath you quickly peck his lips and nuzzled into his chest. You both were looking away from each other blushing darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As opposed to every other path I did in this chapter so far, instead of England coming over to see you, you go over to his country. Oh yes, my knowledge of Victorian era Engalnd. Why? Because I like history. Why do you think I like Hetalia?


	9. Make Trades

It was a World Meeting, and you had quickly become disillusioned. No wonder nothing got done. Everyone was so worried about arguing about issues in their past. Why? Then again you didn’t really have a history with any of them. Maybe if you did it would be different.

It was just finishing up and and as you were gathering your papers Arthur walked over. “Oh hello,” you said with a smile nad he smiled back.

“Good afternoon love,” he said taking your hand and you squeezed it. “I would like to just talk to you but I do need to talk to you about official business as England.” He said and you frowned placing everything down.

“About what?” You asked and he gave you a smile.

“It's nothing bad, you don't have to worry.” He assured you kindly, “my boss has just been wondering if you'd be open to doing trades?”

“Trades?” You asked him confused blinking, “I haven't ever had trades before.” You said and he was shocked, it was one thing to be self-sufficient but absolutely no trades yet? “What would you want then?” You asked as he blushed slightly.

“Your willing to make a trade?” He asked you as you smiled gently.

“Depending what you wish for.” You said playing with your squishy fingers, “I'd like to trade with you, but if you want something that is in short supply I _can't_ trade it whether I want to or not.” You explained and he nodded giving you a kind smile.

“Nothing to worry about Name, even if you just don't want to it's okay. I won't take it personally, but I've had your honey before; it's very sweet.” You smiled gently, your Black Honey. It was much darker gold than honey found in England, it wasn't black instead it was umber color it was thicker and sweeter. No wonder he would like to trade that.

“Okay...it's a rite of passage for my people to when they become adults leave the island for at least two weeks, many who go to India, China, Kenya, or your country enjoy tea and will bring it back. I think they'd enjoy to have tea.” You said and he nodded with a smirk.

“Tea for honey? Sounds good.” He agreed, “shall we go?”

“Go where?” You asked confused and he gave a chuckle, stroking your hair.

“For a movie and dinner? Possibly even a nightcap before we must both head home?” He asked and you nodded taking his hand.

“Oh, yes, that sounds lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I hope you guys all like it.


	10. Ask You To Make An Alliance

Arthur and you have been trading lately and it was very profitable for the two of you. It had taken a while for his citizens to give the honey a try but many liked it as it had a way of complimenting the tea, before you started getting tea imported from England the number one drink for many was (coffee/soda/water/juice) but many have started drinking tea since then.

Because of this influx people had started either visiting England of their own accord or doing it as their rite of passage. This had made the culture very popular as of late, especially the writers. There was even talk of adding English literature to the curriculum for school.

You schools taught many things; science, language, law, politics, an overview of the world's history with a few highlights that are more looked into, western philosophy and eastern philosophy. There was also book reports done every three weeks; books were assigned every other time, a book assigned, then whatever book the student wants, than another assigned book, than the student picks another, and so on and so forth. A lot of the books that would be assigned were (country you like other than England) literature but there were talks of adding English literature to that.

There was an influx of people visiting from England and your culture was very welcoming to strangers. It was shocking to many of them as your culture was different from Arthur's. Now however you were thinking on more than that.

Arthur had asked you to join a formal alliance with him. There was a lot to think of, you cared for Arthur but this was more than Name and Arthur, this was Romanli and Engalnd. You had more to think of; about possible wars and your relations with others. One of the first rules of the two of you was to be Name Last-Name and Arthur Kirkland in the relationship not Romanli and England.

However this would be making the two of you not just Name and Arthur but also the countries that you two represented. This would no longer be just the two of you, but your governments as well. Maybe you were over thinking it?

Either way he had asked you to do so three days ago and you hadn't had a wink of sleep since then. He was reliable but at the same time he may be a bit cold. Either way you owed him a answer so taking a deep breath to steel yourself you picked up your phone and dialed his number.

“Hello?” Arthur asked, he sounded exhausted and almost dead sounding.

“Arthur?”

“Name!?” He gasped and took a deep breath, “I don't want to rush you love but...”

“You want an answer.” You finished for him, “I'm sorry that it took me so long to come to a decision, I guess I'm still so new to all of this.” You said and on the other end of the line Arthur smiled.

“It's okay Name, you don't need to apologize love.” He soothed, “I understand that you are new to all of this, it is something that deserves and needs proper thought.” He then took a deep breath like a man who was afraid but needed answered. “No matter what you choose I wouldn't ever feel anything bad for you. We are Name and Arthur first.” He promised and you felt better, even though your choice was what it was the fact that he would have accepted you no matter what proved you were making the right choice.

“Arthur....my answer is yes.” You said with a smile, “if you still want to have an alliance I am open to it.” You gave a giggle as you heard the relaxation in his voice.

“Of course love.” He sounded so relieved it was touching. From now on England and Romanli were allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how I was planning for this chapter to go but I think it actually works well.


	11. Spring Equinox

Arthur had called and made plans to come over for what he called 'Easter', which sounded like the name of the spring goddess to you which was confusing. Until you two compared your Spring Equinox, or Ostara and his Easter.

So on March 21st he came over to your house for dinner and some fun of painting eggs. “So we'll paint these and then hide them?” He asked and you nodded.

“Yes, then children will find it and sleep with it under their bed.” You agreed as he looked at you kind of shocked.

“That's not what kids where I'm from do, very few actually find real eggs anymore, they are already colored plastic ones that open and have little sweets and such.” He explained and you smirked, probably chocolate, the Englishman's love of chocolate was no secret, he would even ration chocolate to his soldiers. “What do the kids do after that?”

“Well the eggs are then made for breakfast the next morning and buried in the yard, it's for good luck.” You explained setting two eggs in front of each of you and paint. You painted one egg the pattern of the English flag and the other the Union Jack, Arthur had also painted the pattern of your flag and the other he painted with a (plaid/stripes/circles) of (favorite color) and (2nd favorite color). You smiled seeing them and giggled.

“Now to hide them,” you added standing and putting the four in a little basket. Taking his hand you two walked around the island, you placed one in the hollow of a tree near the ground, under the steps of the Courthouse, in a small whirlpool puddle on the beach, and in a bushel of flowers in front of the Monument in your capital. Each time you hid an egg you'd kiss him, he noticed that other people hiding eggs did the same.

“Name, not that I mind your kisses, but why do you kiss me every time we hide an egg?” He asked as you smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Were celebrating the other part of Ostara.”

“Other part?” He asked confused and you nodded.

“Yes, the sex part.”

“The WHAT part?!” He gasped looking at you and you looked at him confused.

“The sex part, you do know that's what Ostara, or as you call it Easter, means.” You said and he looked at you like you had grown a second head.

“The what?”

“Arthur, really? Does a bunny running around leaving behind eggs make logical sense to you?” You asked giggling as he looked honestly shocked, “spring goddesses often have symbols of rabbits and eggs. Think about it, spring connotations new beginnings for creatures as well as the land. Many animals have their mating season is in the spring, rabbits especially are known for procreation, and eggs symbolize pregnancy. Seriously Arthur, how do you not just see that this entire holiday is about sex?” You asked and giggled at his shocked face.

“Your cute when your shocked and aghast Artie.” You cooed and could get away with calling him 'Artie' since he was so shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this chapter, but it's as good as I'm going to get it.


	12. May Day

You smiled as you got dressed in a (favorite color) summer dress. It was May 1st, also known as May Day. It was a sweet festival that was purely enjoyable and Arthur had actually been coming over to visit you, he was planning on visiting a week ago but when you told him about the festival he had decided instead to postpone his visit till today.

He had stayed in your guest room and you two had just finished a breakfast of (favorite breakfast) and were getting dressed. Arthur had dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose white button up shirt. Together the two of you walked along the island as the festival was in full swing, it was much more like a fair than a festival in all honesty.

“So, which is it today, love?” Arthur asked as you looked at him raising a single (eyebrow hair color) eyebrow.

“What do you mean, Arthur?”

“Well, all of your festivals I've been to have had a reason behind them, something connected to your gods, goddesses, or just the seasons.” He explained as you nodded, that was true, “I'm just curious as to what this one is about.”

“Once upon a time this day was pretty much the only day that held marriages, unless it was an emergency to be married.” You explained and pointed to a nearby wedding on a meadow across the street, “as you can see, it's still a popular day for weddings here.” You added giggling as Arthur's emerald eyes glanced at the wedding.

“Ah, that explains it. So this is a popular day?”

“Yes.” You agreed with a nod, “about 67% of all weddings in the year, give or take about three or so percents up or down.”

“So, 64 to 70%?” Arthur asked looking kind of shocked, “that is a very large percentage.” He said and you nodded.

“Most would say that they do this so they could have their first dance on the May Pole.” You said and he looked over at you, furrowing his large eyebrows. “Till about a hundred years ago the only ones allowed to dance on the May Pole were those who've found their mate. Those who are in a committed relationship.”

“Really? That's actually very interesting.” He mentioned as you nodded and gave a giggle. “What is it?” He asked confused as you blushed and glanced at him.

“This comes in our Ostara conversation, the dance was to encourage children.” You explained and you considered that an explanation but Arthur didn't quiet get it.

“Uh...what?”

“Oh!” You figured and paused for a moment to try and remember what way to explain it and shrugged. “Well, May Day Children-those conceived on May 1st, being born late January or early February-and May Day Babies-those born on May 1st-are said to be inheritable more perceptible to magic.” You explained to him and he blinked a bit shocked.

“You know Romania, Norway and I were the only ones who practiced magic and could see magical creatures, it's strange to know that you do to.” He mentioned and you looked a bit inquisitive.

“Who knows? Perhaps it has to do with the way our people hold onto the old ways? Or maybe it's something like who we are? Or maybe it's something for one of us and a different thing for the others?” You asked and then smirked, “besides, ever since I was a chibi I could see magical creatures, who knows how other countries can see them but are micro-nations and you haven't paid attention?” You pointed out and he nodded in agreement.

“Enough of this, Arthur, come on; let's go to the bonfire!” You giggled taking his arm and running. Arthur watched your (hair length) (hair color) strands flying behind you and the large smile on your chubby face and smiled gently. He loved you, he had come to the conclusion and had accepted it. He wasn't about to mention it right now though, he'd do it when the time was right.

Getting to the bonfire you giggled as Arthur pulled you into a waltz, you didn't mind as you two spun all around, he expertly moving the two of you to the beat of the music. Leaning down he gave you the sweetest gentlest peck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't end up the way I planned it, but I kind of like it.


	13. Jealousy Turn To 2p!

You and Arthur were meeting over in London to have some tea and talk. You had to go over to meet his older brother Scotland to talk about some possible trades, you had opened up to trading more and so you were going to just have some tea and sweets and talk to each other.

As you were at a cute little tea shop you two sat across from each other in single person booth. You were sipping (favorite tea) and (favorite treat) while Arthur was drinking Earl Grey with juice from a lemon and a bit of cream with some crumpets.

After a bit Arthur had to leave to go to the bathroom and when he was coming back over a man, obviously drunk, walked by and pushed Arthur into the booth. You gasped and quickly got up and hurried to him. “Arthur, are you okay?” You asked making sure that he was okay and the drunk man growled.

“Move out of the way, fatty. Get lost cow!” He growled and Arthur gasped something inside of him snapping as he began shaking. For your part you didn't care about what the man said you were more worried about Arthur.

“Arthur, are you okay?” You asked and he stood and you gasped seeing him. He was a few shades paler with freckles, his blonde hair was a pink color and his green eyes were now blue with some pink swirls around the pupil.

He didn't do anything but stand moving you aside gently and walked over to the man glaring and were you crazy? The pink in his eyes were taking over the blue slowly. He gave a sweet smile but it was a bit creepy the way he was smiling. He grabbed the drunkard by the throat lifting him up a few inches as his feet dangled off the floor.

“You insulted her...why'd you insult my poppet?” He asked as he gave a giggle. “You should apologize to my lovely little cupcake.” He smiled dropping him as the man nearly fell but fell against the table.

“I...I'm sorry...” the man was able to say and quickly left and you looked to Arthur who was smiling happily.

“A...Arthur?”

“Oh that's such a drab name, Name.” He pouted moving to tug you closer to him and nuzzle you like you were a teddy bear. “Call me Oliver, or better Ollie.” He smirked at you as you blinked at him.

“Oliver?”

“Yes, that's right!” He giggled and it was then that you realized what was going on. Oliver was Arthur's second player form. When (friend's name) had died your boss at the time had said it didn't matter that she died and you had gotten so angry you snapped. Your skin got (tanner/paler) and your hair had gotten (darker/lighter) and your eyes had changed to (different eye color) and you became (alter ego name).

“You turned to your second player form? Why?” You asked worried as he frowned but tugged you close again nuzzling you.

“That man was very rude to you, he had no right to say such things about such a beautiful lovely woman.” He said and kissed your forehead. He then placed a hand on your lower back and led you to the table and you sat down. You had planned to leave afterwords but stayed to make sure that he was okay. After a bit he naturally calmed down and went back to being Arthur in two days.

“Hello love...” Arthur was a bit worried he had scared you, he knew how crazy his second player was. Possibly one of the most mentally unstable of them all. However his fears were unfounded as you saw him and hugged him.

“Hi Arthur, you feeling better?” You asked and he nodded.

“I'm sorry love, I must have scared you.” He said as you shook your head and kissed his cheek.

“You didn't.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur's large eyebrows raised as you smiled at him and took his hand and squeezed it a bit.

“I could never fear you Arthur because...I...I love you.” You finally said looking away as he gasped. You worried that you had said it too soon, that he didn't feel that way for you and he smiled taking your soft chin in his thumb and forefinger. Turning your head so your (eye color) orbs met his green ones.

“I love you to.” He whispered kissing you and holding you close. After you pulled back from the kiss you grinned happily at him and hugged him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more focused on the relationship of Reader-chan and England instead of 2p!England but that's where the story went to.


	14. Summer Solstice

It was June 22nd, or the day before Litha or the Summer Solstice. You were spending the day with Arthur just enjoying and walking around. Arthur had shown up the day before to help you prepare and he had stayed over in your guest bedroom.

The two of you, according to tradition, got up at dawn and stayed awake doing different things such as catching up on reading, talking, and just walking around. You had over time developed quiet a taste for English cuisine.

With that you had decided to make English Pastry with chips and peas and you had also developed a taste for tea. Not surprising as that was your main import from England and you liked that as well as candied ginger for dessert.

“So what's up with this holiday, love?” Arthur asked as you two were walking around the beach of your island.

“It's the longest day of the year, it's celebration as it is the middle of summer.” You explained with a smile and taking his hand as you both spoke and walked. You two then started walking silently not speaking for a while before you passed by a smaller cave near the waterfall.

“Why do we not sit over there?” Arthur asked pointing to a natural bench from a fallen tree and you nodded leading him to there and he sat down but as you started to sit he tugged you closer and sat you down on his lap.

“Your so beautiful my Name.” He whispered gently stroking your hair out of the way and you blushed and he gave a chuckle at your embarrassed face. “Your so cute,” he cooed to you kissing you gently and holding you closer.

You kissed back nuzzling into him and you two spent longer cuddling. After a while you headed back to your home where you made the food. You made the food and ate together enjoying each others company. You were then excited as you dragged him to the cliff that it would soon be dark enough.

“What's the problem, love?!” Arthur asked as you giggled happily.

“Fireworks!” You giggled happily and he sighed, he never understood the love of fireworks as he sighed and just sat down on the grass and you sat down beside him cuddling into him. You had asked your scientists to make certain changes to the fireworks.

On top of the gold to represent the sun, silver the moon, and the pink-purple and silver-blue of your flag also the red and white of the English flag and red, white, and blue of the Union Jack. You smiled gently as you watched the fireworks.

Arthur smiled seeing you enjoy this so much and as it was over you two got up and walked to the house again. You both were dead tired and could barely stand as you two got to your house and you yawned. You both ended up, and neither of you knew how, both completely dressed fell to the guest bed and falling fast asleep.

Your arms wrapped around his neck and his around your waist and you both fell fast asleep laying on top of the blanket. With that you two were fast asleep and wouldn't wake up till almost noon the next day and be shocked that you both were so tired you just fell fast asleep and cuddled into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I hope you like it. I really didn't know what to write in this.


	15. Ask To Marry

Arthur had asked you to come meet him in London. You had come a few times but you were still shocked as you got there to see the rainy concrete jungle that is London. You were wearing a simple black skirt that was the traditional cut for your island; long over one leg and cut in a ripple pattern to the knee of the other, yours being long over the (side of your hand that isn't your dominant hand) and short over the (side of your dominant hand) and a pair of matching black ballet flats with a small (favorite color) bow on the tongue. You also wore a corset that was in the pattern of the Union Jack with thick sleeves in blue, the ribbons in the back in red and the busks a white color. You had pulled your (hair length) locks (back/up) in your favorite style.

You were looking around as you exited the (airport/boat) and looked around the (roads/docks) but didn't see anything however your turned quickly when you felt someone grab your hand but relaxed meeting emerald green eyes. He was wearing a traditional black suit with a tie in the pattern of the English flag. 

“Ah, Arthur.” You smiled seeing him and squeezed his hand. You knew he wasn't one for public displays of affection. On your island displays of affection were normal, it was a traditional thing in families for the older one to kiss someone on the forehead and the other to kiss them on the cheek each morning or on seeing family that they do not live with, or friends even.

He smiled and kissed your knuckles, “hello love,” he smiled at you. Entwining your fingers he led you and you hummed.

“Where are we going, Arthur?” You asked curiously as he smiled as you two walked down the London street hand in hand.

“I know how you love the arts and they have just done a restage of The Beggar's Opera.” He explained as you grinned, that sounded interesting to you. You watched leaning against his shoulder as the two of you watched the opera focusing on criminals and they would act like the upper class which caused you to giggle.

Once the opera was done it was dark and Arthur put his arm around your plump waist and led you to a nice little teashop that focused on food that complimented the tea like you had heard French restaurants with wine.

You two shared a pot of freckled lemonade tea, which was strawberry and lemon tea, with lady fingers which was basically a bunch of tiny sandwiches that were made with fluffy light bread slim cuts of meat and thin cuts of vegetables and cut in pretty shapes like squares, circles, triangles, stars, hearts and the like. They didn't look like they'd be filling but the plate they brought for you and Arthur to share was filling.

After you two had finished and paid you headed and Arthur took you to the docks where there was a ship that looked like it came from the Golden Age of Piracy during the early 1700's. You were shocked when Arthur tugged you on board.

“Arthur! I don't think were allowed on here?” You asked looking around and he shook your head.

“It's fine, we are allowed on.” He said and shook his head before giving a chuckle, “I better bloody well be.” He added and that confused you.

“What do you mean?” You asked as he craned his head to see you and gave you a devilish smirk.

“You'll see,” he winked and then brought you into what was once the Captain's Quarters. There were charts, a globe, and old red pirate captain's coats. There was a book case, a desk, and a seatte. Arthur led you to the seatte and sat you down, surprisingly it was still relativity comfortable. Arthur took both your hands and looked right into your (eye color) orbs with his piercing emerald ones. “Name, this is the English Rose...it was my ship.” He explained and you gasped, you knew that Arthur was once a pirate; you had no idea his ship still existed.

With that Arthur then got off of the seatte getting on one knee in front of you and took only your left hand. He brought your hand up and kissed the palm. “Name, I love you.” He whispered against yoru soft (skin tone) hand.

“I love you to.”

He gave you a strained smile before clasping your left hand in both of his and spoke. “Name...I wanted to ask you to-to marry me.” He said and you gasped, that was the last thing you expected to happen. You were stock still for a few moments, long enough to make Arthur very nervous. However tears gathered in your eyes and you jumped foreword wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Yes! Of course yes Arthur!” You agreed hugging him and giggling in absolute happiness and Arthur wrapped his arms around you holding you tightly. He gave a sigh of relief and kissed you passionately. He pulled a elegant (silver/gold) ring with a nicely cut square cut diamond. He slipped it onto your squishy ring finger of your left hand.

“Name...my fiancee.” He said kissing your lips lovingly and you smiled happily.

“Heh, your my fiancee.” You whispered stroking his face with a wide grin and nuzzled against him. “I love you.”

“I love you to, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not how I was planning this chapter to go but I'm actually very happy with this chapter.


	16. Lammas

August 1st, Lammas, the first harvest of the season. As you were growing back when you were more a loose set of people from different countries than a country in your own right this was one of the most important days in the entire year.

This is why that though once upon a time you would have a ritual for every one of your holidays as well as for every full moon. Now though this was the only festival that had a ritual that you would perform and most people performed their worship in their homes or in natural landmarks like the cliffs, meadows, and large trees.

Arthur had come around to visit you and he was shocked as he saw you preparing for the ritual. You piled your hair up on top of your head and were wearing a floor length, long sleeved square cut white dress with a single silvery blue ribbon tied in a bow at the back right under your breasts.

You and Arthur spent the day walking around the house and talking. You two talked and played cards and read together and just enjoyed a nice day of just spending the day together. It was as the sun started to set and dusk fell you left the house to the crest shaped beach.

You carried a conch shell and led Arthur to the beach where you slowly walked into the water till you were waist deep. Then you put the conch shell into the ocean as you recited (favorite moon poem). Finishing you lifted the shell up to the moon and allowed the water to fall onto you as you pulled down the moon.

You finished and left and headed to the beach where Arthur was. “So there is a Romanli ritual.” You said giving him a smile and gave a chuckle.

“It was certainly something new, love.” He agreed as you blinked curious (eye color) orbs at him wondering what he was talking about. “I never heard you speak so clearly and loudly love.” He explained as you nodded, and gave a chuckle.

“Well...like you were once a pirate but you are no longer the pirate but at the same time you are Captain Kirkland to. I'm still the High Priestess I once was.” You explained and he looked at you seriously and he nodded at you 

“Yes, I can understand that. It was interesting to see that side of you.” He smiled gently at you and you grinned back. It was then that Arthur realized that you were in a white dress, one that you waded waist deep into the ocean and then using the conch shell scooped up water and poured it onto your chest.

Taking off his green jacket he put it over your shoulders and you looked at him confused. “Arthur?”

“It...it's not cold out but it's windy and your wet.” He explained looking away blushing darkly and you smiled gently.

“Thank you Arthur,” you thanked and though you didn't feel cold you took his jacket moving your hands to pull it closed and realizing something you smirked. “Arthur...your not jealous are you?” You asked as he looked at you shocked.

“Wot? Why would you say that?” Arthur asked but he was protesting a bit too much which made you think you hit it on the head.

“Oh nothing, it's just that you may be a bit jealous of the fact my dress was see through.” You said and shrugged, “my mistake. You must not, I'll just take this jacket off-” you started to pull it off but Arthur's hands grabbed it pulling it back on your shoulders. You looked up at him with mischief in your eyes and a smirk on your (lip color) lips.

“Yeah, that's what I thought.” You teased and leaned up to kiss his nose. “Your really cute when your jealous, you know that?” You asked and giggled as he started blushing darkly at your words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lammas is one of my favorite holidays and I hope you guys all liked it.


	17. Fall Equinox

Arthur was sitting on the couch while you sat in his lap. It was September 21st, fall equinox and international peace day. Arthur had come over to spend the day together and the two of you had spent the entire day to cuddle together and you enjoyed it.

You had found this equinox very strange. This one was when there was few crops left in the ground and you celebrated it by pomegranates, cranberries, and sleep. It was to symbolize the ending of the land and crops as winter was close by.

So today you, along with the majority of people, were in their house and spending time. Of course certain places like your police force, hospitals, and others would have people work. As you two stayed in you would cuddle and you would slip between being awake and asleep.

Your kisses tasted like pomegranates and cranberries as you two cuddled and soon would fall asleep on the comfy couch cuddling.

“I so adore cuddling you, love.” Arthur whispered to you stroking your (hair length) (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) (locks/curls).

“I like cuddling you to, Arthur.” You smiled nuzzling into his neck, resting your head on the collarbone.

“Your so warm and soft...I really like it.” He whispered and half asleep and you giggled nuzzling into him.

“I'm glad you like cuddling. I love you.” You whispered and Arthur hummed.

“I love you to.” He whispered back kissing your forehead lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I think it fits well with the idea I had with it.


	18. One Year On

You have been dating Arthur for a year now and you were going over to London to celebrate your one year anniversary with him. Though considering that you two were close to immortal, as long as your countries were true you would also exist, you still saw this as an important thing.

You wore a pair of (black/dark denim/denim) jeans and a tank top in the pattern of the Union Jack. You smiled seeing Arthur and grinned as you came and he smiled and took your hand. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a button up white shirt and a tie that was the pattern of your flag.

“Hello Name, it's good to see you love.” He said as he kissed your temple.

“I missed you to.” You smiled gently and he smiled blushing gently and led you to the city. You happily entwined your fingers with him and you walked talking.

“Do you think seeing a play Name?” He offered and you grinned.

“I love plays, which one?” You asked and he smirked at you and you raised a single eyebrow.

“It's a surprise. Patience is a virtue love,” he teased and you pouted but said nothing more, you knew the two of you were going to a tea room where you'd have tea, Earl Grey for him and (favorite tea) for you along with finger sandwiches and then you would be going to the play.

During lunch the two of you talked about normal things, how things were going in your personal lives since the two of you last spoke, complained about paperwork and your bosses, and things along those lines.

When you went to the play you smiled brightly and giggled, you two were going to see (favorite play). “Really Arthur?” You asked and he nodded with a smile at how happy you obviously were.

The two of you headed in and sat down to watch, the play ran longer than normal since they had three intermissions instead of one for some reason. The two of you got out by the time that it was time for supper so the two of you went to get roast beef and stew and rum. It was so you could taste the best of his cooking.

The two of you talked and just had a nice dinner as you lost yourselves in the talking and eating, not realizing it as the time flew by and before you knew it two hours had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care who you are, nothing compares to the roast beef of old England. That is actually a song that they play during the annual American Army's serving of roast beef. I know that this is short but I hope that you like it.


	19. Lemon

You shivered as you were ushered into Arthur's house, you had made a mistake on choosing to wear ripped up gray skinny jeans and a corset in the pattern of the Union Jack with a simple scarf holding your hair (up in a ponytail/back from your face) and was in the pattern of the English flag. It was past late winter but was before early spring.

“Interesting choice of attire today, love.” Arthur mentioned as he made you up some tea to help the two of you warm up.

“Oh yes, I was feeling a bit punk today.” You said and he blushed seeing you, he may dress as a gentleman but he still had his punk moments and seeing you dressed in the semi tight clothing was hard to keep his emerald eyes off of your lovely curvy form.

He brought the tea on a tray out using the tea set that you had given to him, it had become his favorite tea set. The two of you drank the tea, Arthur sweetened his with some sugar and cream and you (put nothing in/whatever you like in) your tea. You smiled slightly as you smelt the familiar scent that he had made your favorite flavor of tea.

After it was done you helped him clean up and then the two of you sat cuddling and exchanging a few kisses. As you two were kissing he could feel parts of his punk side coming out he touched your peach causing you to gasp giving him a chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. He pushed you down onto the couch crawling on top of you and you wrapped your arms around his neck as you moaned.

“Your so unbelievably beautiful Name.” Arthur whispered pressed against you as he kissed you lovingly, “please, love?” He asked and you nodded your lids half lidded from the pleasure.

“Yes.” You agreed and he stood from you and you suddenly felt cold without his warm weight on you. He picked you up bridal style and you gave a yelp having not expected that. He gave a chuckle at how adorable you were and carried you to his bedroom.

His room was clean with bookcases all along the walls, a desk and a chessboard, he had a big bed with the blankets being in the pattern of the Union Jack and the pillows were in the pattern of the English flag.

He set you down on the soft bed, kissing you and smirking he slowly stripped for you, moving as if to some unheard music the tempo being punk actually. You blushed as he got down to his boxers which were in the pattern of the Union Jack. He then started blushing and you smiled gently before taking off your own clothing slowly, it was mostly because you were a bit shy as no one had ever seen you in such a state of undress you were about to be in but it looked more like erotic teasing to him.

You tugged off your jeans from your chubby legs and then unbusked your corset pulling it off slowly revealing your cami and panties which were both matching in the pattern of your flag. “Arthur...” you said looking up at him with your (sparkling/smoldering) (eye color) orbs and held a (skin tone) hand up beckoning him over.

He gladly came over tugging you up farther and tugged the remaining clothing off of you and you pushed his boxers off. “So incredibly exquisite,” he whispered stroking his hand from your cheek, down your neck and chest as you blushed.

He leaned down to kiss you, his hands went to gently squeeze and fondle your breasts causing you to let out a loud moan that was swallowed up by his mouth arching your body pressing your chest further into his touch.

He smirked kissing down your neck nipping your soft skin and he trialed his hand down closer and closer to your sacred table and you stopped him gripping his wrist. “Name?” He asked confused and you looked at him and gave a smile.

“I still want to but...I'm kind of scared...I never...” you said blushing kind of embarrassed to admit to it and he smiled gently and kissed you lovingly.

“Don't worry love, I'll be gentle. And if you want to stop at any moment just tell me.” He promised and you nodded letting go but you still looked uncomfortable, “nervous?” You nodded and he chuckled and kissed your lips slowly pushing one finger into you.

You gasped moaning gently as he began to slowly move his fingers and you panted arching your back as he kept going. He nipped along your neck, shoulders and chest. “Arthur... _ah!_ Arthur!” You moaned and the erotic sounds caused Arthur to blush and he used your moans to guide him what to do as he pushed you to the edge you moaned out. “Arthur...oh Arthur!” You moaned, “I...I'm close!” You screamed out and he smirked curling his fingers and you screamed out coming undone.

He smiled crawling up you and kissed you passionately, “are you ready?” He asked and you nodded kissing back.

“Yes, I'm ready,” you tugged him closer, wrapping your legs around his waist and tugging him as you were now impatient for him. He pushed into you and you gasped at the pain and screwed your eyes shut. Arthur cooed to you, stroking your face and pecked along your face while humming cooing to you sweet words.

After a while you breathed heavily and blinked open your eyes. It had hurt at first but not as much as you had expected it to. You smiled at him lovingly and leaned over to kiss his lips gently. “It's okay Arthur, I'm okay now.” You promised and he nodded pulling out slowly he pushed into you causing you to moan.

He grunted in pleasure and started to thrust slowly picking up speed, you bucked your hips kissing him. The sounds of your skin slapping against each other, your twin moans and gasps bouncing off the walls.

“Arthur, please, harder.” You panted as it became clear that he was worried about hurting you, “you know why a more chunky figure is more desired in my culture, Arthur?” You asked with a smirk and then leaned up to whisper in his ear, “because you don't have to worry about hurting them if you decide to get a little rough.” You whispered and he gasped before nodding even though there was a slight blush on his face and he started pounding into you harder.

“Name...you so warm, wet, and _tight_ ” he panted out as the two of you kissed hungrily and moaned gently.

“Arthur...I'm close....” you panted out and he nodded moaning at the feel of you squeezing him causing even more pleasure.

“I am to...say my name.” He growled out and you moaned gently at his words. He kept thrusting into you as you bucked your hips, keeping up with him.

“Arthur! Oh Arthur!” You screamed coming undone and he kept going to help you ride out your orgasm even as he came at the same time as you.

“NAME!” He roared shaking slightly as he leaned over you, kissing you lovingly. “Oh Name,” he whispered slowly pulling out and you let out a groan. He kissed you lovingly as he hummed, “shall we nap?” He asked and you nodded with a smile kissing his cheek.

“That sounds nice.” You agreed and he turned you around and spooned you, pulling the blanket up around you two.

“I love you,” he whispered to you kissing your ear afterwords.

“I love you to Arthur,” you took one of his hands, pulling them up and kissing his palm and holding tightly to him as you two slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this turned out but I hope you all liked it, I tried to capture England's gentleman side and his punk side.


	20. Marry

The day had finally arrived, the day Arthur and you would marry, a formal alliance between England and Romanli yes but more importantly it would be Arthur Kirkland and Name Last-Name marrying. You two had decided to marry on your island on the same crescent shaped beach that you preformed the ritual every year.

The wedding arch was made of braided ivy, something that (friend’s name) descendents had weaved for you with their own hands, and decorated with lilies and orange blossoms. Arthur would wear a traditional suit and you were wearing a a white dress it came to your knees and was off the shoulder and came to your elbow. You had brushed your hair and put it into (favorite hairstyle) and put on a veil. The veil would come to your your waist in the back and the front of the veil reached just the start of your cleavage.

Arthur had invited all of his brothers, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and Sealand, Sealand brought his new parents Sweden and Finland, and he also invited Canada, America, and France. You had invited (Country #1), (Country #2) and (Country #3) on top of the entirety of the (friend’s last name) family.

It was time for the wedding, Arthur was waiting under the arch and the guests were all sitting. You took your bouquet of red roses and baby's breath walking towards him. His eyes shone as he saw you and you reached him with a bright smile, he took your hand, kissing your knuckles.

With this the High Priest and Priestess began the ceremony, when it was over the hand fastening came. You and Arthur slipped the matching (gold/silver) rings on each others left ring finger before the hand fastening came. First you two clasped your left hands, the High Priest took a golden ribbon he tied around your hands, the High Priestess tied a silver one. Then one by one each of the guests tied a ribbon around the two of your hands.

Of (friend’s name) family were five ribbons that were tied around your hands, one in the pattern of your flag, one in the pattern of Arthur's flag, and another done in the pattern of the Union Jack. There was another that was in a forest green, the Kirkland family color, and (favorite color) which was your families color. America, Canada, France, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, Sealand, Sweden, Finland, (Country #1), (Country #2), and (Country #3) all used a ribbon in the pattern of their own flag.

With a smile Arthur and you were declared as husband and wife and you two kissed. Pulling away you two held each other and went to eat and celebrate, your hands being freed of the ribbons. For food you had pomegranate crusted lamb, roast beef, (favorite kind of salad) salad, (vegetarian meal), (favorite side 1) and (favorite side 2) along with (favorite alcoholic beverage) and (tea/coffee/juice/etc) to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was good, I know that it is short but I think it is still written reasonably well.


	21. Epilogue

You were trying your hardest not to laugh and were failing miserably. You were at a point that you were actually making gasping sounds as you fought to not laugh. So what was so funny? Your husband. That was.

Arthur was sitting in one of your pastel (color that looks good on you) and wearing a small silver tiara with pink fake gems shaped liked hearts. There was a reason for this of course. In the little child table he was sitting at your two daughters, twins who were both only seven, were sitting in their own dresses and having a tea party.

The two of you had a set of twins, Alice and Victoria, Alice was actually the personification of London and looked a lot like Arthur with his blonde hair and your eyes. Victoria was the personification of your English district, she had your hair and Arthur's green eyes. Besides the hair and eyes though both looked just like each other, they had Arthur's nose and smile and, thankfully, your eyebrows and your skin tone.

Alice was dressed in a blue sun dress and matching opera gloves and a crown while Victoria wore a pink princess like dress and a pointed hat with a ribbon coming down. They had asked your father to join them in a tea party. He worked a lot, he always made time for them of course just like you but they wanted to spend some time with him since he had to go off. Your family lived in England for half the year and your island for the other half and you were on your island but he had to go to England to do a few meetings and so they had missed him. He loved tea so they figured he would like him to join them in a tea party.

Arthur couldn't say no to those big green and (eye color) eyes and had given in. How they convinced him to dress up to is beyond you but you loved it. You had actually snapped a picture while he wasn't looking, you weren't going to let him know you took it until later.

It was a sweet picture of Arthur with the two little girls and their magical friends, a green and yellow fairy sitting on the table itself and the table came with six chairs and in two chairs on either side of the girls who were sitting beside each other. Beside Alice was a stuffed Flying Mint Bunny that you had made her and beside Victoria was a stuffed unicorn that you had made her.

“Anyone want some scones?” You asked and the two turned and smiled at you happily.

“Mumsy!” They called as you brought the fresh made scones you had made and they reached to tug you, “come join us.” They said and you giggled and nodded.

“Of course loves.” You agreed sitting on the empty seat beside Arthur who smiled gently at you. You giggled as the girls went to grab something and Victoria put a crown on your (curly/wavy/straight) haired head and Alice put a sparkly purple bracelet with a picture of a pink crown on it to decorate it.

You smiled as you and Arthur ignored your paperwork to play with your daughters. And you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on this being a tea party but I'm so glad that I did. I laughed my ass off while writing this, and I liked the idea of the parents pushing back work to take care of their kids. It's always so sweet to me.


End file.
